Adventure With The Doctor
by JLWafflezBrony
Summary: A self insert in which I travel with the infamous 10th Doctor, and visit all the places that I've only read about in books.


THIS IS A LITTLE SOMETHING I WAS WORKING ON FOR CREATIVE WRITING. MY TEACHER SEEMED TO ENJOY IT SO I DECIDED TO UPLAD IT AND SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. ENJOY!

ADVENTURES WITH THE DOCTOR

I have always wanted a bunny… Who was worshipped as a deity… and was always travelling with an evil undead warlock who took great pleasure in killing things in very violent and gruesome ways… and the warlock…

So I told the Doctor of this and before you could say, "ALLONS-Y!" he had taken us into one of my favorite web comic; Looking For Group. After we had landed, albeit somewhat roughly, and left the TARDIS, we were quickly picked up (see: captured and damn near killed) by a group of mismatched travelers. There was a large, bipedal, talking ox who seemed to be quite well-learned, a girl with deep brown eyes, green-ish skin, and two fingers and a thumb on each hand who claimed to be a cleric, the main character of the story who happened to be an elf who was starting to question the validity of his claim in being a "Holy Hero of the Light", the elf's companion, a black panther named Sooba, and finally, the two beings we had come for: The warlock, named Richard, and his bunny. Unfortunately, the Doctor got distracted by yet another shiny object that he claimed tasted of butter when he licked it.

Next thing we know, our whole group is surrounded by some ugly half-troll, half-dwarf… things… and, when Richard went to incinerate/ dismember/ behead/ suck the life force from/ eviscerate/ disembowel/ bisect/ trisect/ brutally murder them, he found his powers being blocked by a quite large group of shamans this tribe seemed to have. Of course, Richard, being the badass that he is, kindly went up to the lead shaman and asked them to stop blocking his powers… so that he may lay waste to their entire tribe… very subtle, Richard…

Of course, then the Doctor steps in, and starts talking really fast in techno-babble and waving around his sonic screwdriver… clearly he has forgotten that we are in a medieval setting. Luckily, there is also a lot of magic in this story, so they just assumed he was doing some sort of spell when he started speaking in words they couldn't understand and was waving around a small silver wand that made a strange noise and emitted a blue light.

So, after they threw the Doctor and Richard into a small pit in the middle of a flat plain, and me, the elf, who I learned was named Cale, the cleric, who was named (of all things) Benny, and the ox, who was named Clutch, went to the leader of the tribe to attempt to negotiate their release. The negotiations were far from successful… Cale kept spouting nonsense about being a hero, Benny was demanding to know the location of something called The Sword Of Truth, and Clutch was trying to keep Benny from attacking the leader. I just stood near the back and watched on.

I noticed the leader of the tribe seemed to be going for a weapon, so, remembering that he got killed in the comic and seeing that the rest of the group were too busy arguing amongst themselves, I acted fast, grabbing Benny's dagger from her belt and hurling it at the leader. My aim struck true, as I knew it would since it was pre-determined due to the storyline, and the leader fell from his chair with a dagger between his eyes and a poisoned dagger falling from his hands.

The three stopped arguing, and just stared at me. Cale looked horrified that I had just murdered someone, Benny looked surprised that not only was the leader about to get the drop on her, but that I was also able to get the dagger from her belt before she noticed, and Clutch looked impressed with the speed at which I had analyzed the situation and acted accordingly. I knew I would be getting an earful from the Doctor for murdering someone, even if it was going to happen anyway, but I was distracted from my thought process when the second-in-command walked into the tent.

He looked around, first at us, then at his now-dead leader. When he turned back to us, I saw a gleam in his eyes, one that spelled out power-greed and wit. He then proceeded to blackmail him to help in the war they were apparently fighting with some mountain gnomes for claim to the territory. He threatened to reveal us as the leader's murderers or help him fight. We agreed to the one that would be easier, even if it led to the same amount of bloodbath.

When we arrived on the battlefield, we saw it was the plain that had the hole in which the Doctor and Richard were being held in. At least, that was where they _had _been. Apparently, when they were put in the hole, it was far enough away from the shamans that Richard was able to regain some of his magic, and then proceeded to murder the guards and escape with the Doctor, right as both armies showed up…

The opposing forces stared at each other for a few seconds, then, as if a mental command had been issued by a being of greater power that was controlling the very actions of each and every being there, they all charged. I saw Richard grab the Doctor and hold him in front as some form of human shield, when he was surrounded in an ethereal golden glow, and dropped to the ground. I was about to run over to him to see what was wrong, when I noticed the large group of shamans at the back of the army. I realized that Richard must be back inside their range and that glow was them negating his magic. Richard must have realized this too, because he and Benny tried to attack the shamans, but they easily repelled them, claiming that no magical creature could harm them.

I heard a low growl next to me, and looked over to see Sooba, who I had actually forgotten about up until this point. I leaned down to pet her, and an idea struck me. "Sooba," I whispered, "Can you sneak around and take out those shamans that are standing in front of Richard and Benny?"

Apparently the panther could understand me, because she nodded and started stalking towards her intended targets. Richard noticed this, and I could practically _see_ the cliché forming in his eyes. I was proven correct when, right before Sooba attacked, I heard him utter, "Madness? This is SOOBA!"

After the shamans were taken out, the rest of the battle was pretty easy. The Doctor had opted to stay back and use a hypersonic frequency on his screwdriver to weaken the structural integrity of the enemies' weapons, making the metals too soft to do any damage and the wooden handles too brittle to survive a single hit. I had re-acquired the dagger that I had used to take down the Troll-Dwarfs' leader, and was running under the enemies and slashing at their exposed throats. Benny was using her staff which was sharpened at the end to take them down, and Clutch had a giant battle hammer to swing to his heart's content. Cale seemed a bit hesitant at first, but when he realized he didn't have a choice after a Troll-Dwarf nearly took his head off, he quickly joined the fray, expertly wielding dual short swords. And then there was Richard… He was leisurely walking through the carnage (most of which was caused by him) and trying to make a song about how bloody and violent the situation was. He eventually gave up in favor of frightening the enemies so bad that they ran off, trampling over a couple of children who seemed to be on a quest of some sort…

After the battle, we traveled for a few days, and came to stop at an old abandoned castle. Clutch explained that to find the Sword of Truth, we would need to go to a place called Kethenecia, which seemed to be a lost city. He explained that the only one who knew the location of the city was a being known as "The Shriek".

We found the Shriek to be a ghost haunting the castle we were staying in. She had apparently been given that name because when she materialized in front of us, she let out an ear-splitting wail. Richard quickly silenced her by slamming a bucket down on her head. Then a little girl appeared and told us that the Shriek won't talk to us, and that apparently we were all after the same thing for different reasons: Kethenecia. Richard responded in kind by slamming a bucket onto her head as well, claiming that he know believed the meaning of life to be "Bucket".

The little girl got the bucket off of both of their heads and they summoned a portal. When we moved to go through, she said that only those who have not committed murder with anger in their hearts may pass… apparently that meant only Cale could go through. He appeared back about five minutes later, stabbing Richard through with his swords. He still won't tell us what went on or where the portal even lead to.

The pleasentries were put off, however, when the castle was stormed by a group of bandit elves. We quickly got into positions to fight, but not before Richard had an argument with Cale about his battle cry being "For Ponies!"

The battle was over in about seven minutes and twenty-three seconds. Richard had simply thrown a few exploding spells into the crowd of bandits, and then used his ice magic to snipe out any stragglers. While Richard was busy staking the bodies into fun shapes and somewhat provocative positions, the little girl reappeared and touched Cale's forehead, claiming to give him the knowledge of the road to Kethenecia. And with that, we set off once more…

THIS WILL BE A SLOW-TO-NEVER UPDATING STORY. IF YOU WANT TO TAKE IT AND ADD ON TO IT, LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME SAYING SO. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO WITH IT AFTER THAT, I JUST WAN TO KNOW SO I CAN SEE WHAT YOU DO WITH IT.


End file.
